sakurasoufandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuunosuke Akasaka
is the resident of room 102. Ryuunosuke is a second-year student of Suiko. He is a recluse who rarely leaves his room, and usually communicates with others with cellphone messages or e-mails. To reduce the need to communicate with others, he programmed an AI program, "Maid". As an expert with computers and programming, He contributes lots of useful advice and information to Sorata for the latter's computer game. According to Ryuunosuke, his ultimate goal is to make Maid become a real human. He has gynophobia, and will even pass out when girls touch him, which becomes worse after Rita falls in love with him and kisses him on the side of the lips, which becomes his (and consequently Rita's) first kiss. Appearance Ryuunosuke has long black hair that, dark redish-maroon color eyes and is usually seen wearing his school uniform. Personality Ryuunosuke is a very pragmatic person. Extremely intelligent, he can decipher the true natures of people. However, he seldom holds regard for the feelings of others, and ends up hurting some of them due to his nature of being frank and direct. Like most residents of Sakurasou, he is extremely talented, but sometimes he is a tsundere (hot/cold personality) towards Rita, and puts his skills to good use. He is reserved, making him an extremely mysterious person. Most people let him be, except for Rita, who is interested in him. He seems to have feelings for Rita but he doesn't want to admit it because of his gynophobia. This unique nature of him is due to his identity as a hikikomori. It is said that he became one after his friends shunned him from a project because they were jealous of his intelligence, which caused him to be wary of friendship. If there is anything that he loves besides computers, it would be tomatoes. He would be seen eating them almost all the time, even in class, reasoning out that tomatoes are 'superfood'. Relationships Rita Ainsworth Ryuunosuke, almost all the time, shuns Rita away, due to his gynophobia and his perception of her as a (former) freeloader. Willing to stay in the bathroom for hours to get away from her, he is extremely sensitive to Rita's sublime devices of submission (her breasts and figure). However, even if this is so, he still listens to her when she has something to say. Maid Maid is Ryuunosuke's third hand. He created her to decrease his need for social interaction, but soon developed her into a more complex AI program. Her appearance is a chibi lookalike to an old classmate from his backstory, having the exact same hairstyle and similar faces. Maid earnestly does her duties, since he is her master. Ryuunosuke aims to make Maid a real human, although his intentions are unknown as to why he wants this to happen. Quotes *"I have no interest in most things in this world.'' Besides, I hate women. ''Don't talk to me." to Shiroyama Koharu in Episode 9. *"Tomatoes are superior vegetables. They're high in nutrients. Furthermore, I'm only attending class to achieve the required attendance rate. I have no reason to listen to you. If you find something wrong with that, then why not teach something that actually interests me." to Shiroyama Koharu in Episode 9. *"I trust machines, and I know that, objectively, I'm a shut-in. But if you really think that's an insult, then I can't begin to imagine how diseased your brain may be." to Rita in Episode 10. *"Love is simply an electrical bug in the human neural circuit. You can throw your unnecessary emotions into that trash over there " to Rita in Episode 12. *"Is this friendship you speak of is so weak that it would disappear with the demolition of a single building?" to Sorata in Episode 20. *"Dividing an impossibly large task into smaller solvable problems is a programmer’s job" to Sorata in Episode 20. *"A programmer doesn’t talk when he’s working" to Sorata in Episode 20. Trivia *The "ryuu" in Ryuunosuke means "dragon", thus earning him the name "Dragon". *Akasaka always goes to the bathroom at 6:45am. *He likes eating okonomiyaki off the spatula. *His favorite food are tomatoes. Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Sakurasou Resident Category:Best anime of all time makes my heart feel better every time i watched the story of sakurasou